


Yuri!!!!!!!!!! One Eyes@@

by everyone_ships_victuri, lfaithm



Series: You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Emotional Hurt, Heartfelt Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sappy Ending, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone_ships_victuri/pseuds/everyone_ships_victuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfaithm/pseuds/lfaithm
Summary: At the age of 28, Grand Prix gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov is diagnosed with a terminal illness. His heartbroken fiance stands by his side, and comforts him the only way he knows how in his final days.





	

( http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/yurionice/images/a/a6/YURRRIIIIIIIII.png/revision/latest?cb=20161120122235 )[USE THIS LINK LATE ITS IMPORTNT]

 

“Yuzuru Im diyng” said a vitoor 

 

I can't believe yuzuru hanyu is here at your death! Yuuri gasped

"What 

whois yzuru hanyu” exclaimed Viktor< “I was talking to you yuzfi your the onli one in thre hsptial room righg now”

I can't believe my boyfriend doesn't know the best skater of all time over himsel HOLY fuck Viktor the man said to the other male in shame

Viktor looked at his boufrind in shock, he was dying &t his finance was shaming him ober not knowing who some kid was, Vitkoor was litetlly dyin anf Yuuri was just stnading ober jim talking about to smoneone wlese.

I live you Vitya but I can t b w some1 who doesn't no who the sexest man in the hole wide WORD is!!!!1!!!!1

(CLICK THE LINK NOW!!!)vikotr ‘s face llooked like thr one in the picture we psoted up at the top , “wpw yutir i casn not beliebe your judging me rn im ltetlly dieng i bet chris giocumetti wouldnt treat my life this, we are literally engaged who are you gonna marry when i die?” viktor said thinkinh if he really shouldbe broken up with chris giuCUMettie or not 5 years ago

I'll marry FUCKING makkaccchoke ovr u u pussy ass bitch are u fickung ded yet NO I DOT THINK SO” yuuuuuuuuuuuuri (just imagine Viktor saying it) yellled at the tall ugly beautiful hot sexy foreign gay JESUS.

 

suddney , viktor xcreams “MY bABE LITTLE PIGGY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CAN WE NOT END MY LAST DAY INA LOVERS QUAREL”

Yuuri sighed harshly and quietly at the same time. He turned to his lover with love in his and his lovers eyes, deeply in love with his lover. 

“Fine, Vitya. Only cause ur hAWT MAN BUT NO HOMO AIGHT” 

Then, they fucked till the gay JESUS died. 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> this is a joke, just like our lives.
> 
>  
> 
> We did 95% of this without hitting the backspace.


End file.
